


Ya Gotta Have Friends

by Rachael Sabotini (wickedwords)



Category: Futurama
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide, Yuletide 2004
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-28
Updated: 2004-12-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwords/pseuds/Rachael%20Sabotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Fry wind up in jail this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ya Gotta Have Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2004 yuletide challenge, request by rosemending. Thanks to elynross for the beta.

"So, what happened?" Fry felt like the cast of "Cats" was dancing around in his head.

"The usual," said Bender. "Mutant uprising, capture and prosecution of innocents." Bender sighed. "Looks like you're here for awhile."

"What about Leela and the others?"

"Dr. Zoidberg was dunked in butter sauce. But I'm sure Leela will rescue you, soon as she finds the ship."

Fry sank back on his bed. "At least I have you for company, Bender."

"Not really. I got a great reward for turning you in." With a wave, Bender clanked out of the cell, leaving Fry in darkness.

"Crap." 

 

THE END  
Ya Gotta Have Friends  
December 2004


End file.
